Research in this project centers on the molecular association of drugs such as barbiturates with membrane species such as phospholipids. Barbiturates have been found to hydrogen bond strongly to phospholipid phosphates and studies are underway to characterize the structures of these species as well as the strengths of association with various phospholipids.